Manipolazione mentale
La manipolazione psicologica è una delle espressioni utilizzate per definire un tipo di influenza sociale che mira a cambiare la percezione o il comportamento degli altri attraverso tattiche subdole, ingannevoli e indebite e che producono conseguenze favorevoli agli interessi del manipolatore, spesso a spese di chi è oggetto di tale opera di manipolazione. E' conosciuto anche come controllo mentale, rieducazione, persuasione coercitiva, controllo del pensiero, plagio psicologico o riforma del pensiero. '''La forma gergale più diffusa è però quella di Lavaggio del cervello. ' Storia e teoria Le teorie del lavaggio del cervello e del controllo mentale vennero inizialmente sviluppate durante la Guerra di Corea per spiegare come i regimi totalitari sembravano indottrinare sistematicamente i prigionieri di guerra attraverso la propaganda e le tecniche di tortura. Queste teorie vennero in seguito modificate ed estese da alcuni psicologi come Margaret Singer e Phillip Zimbardo per spiegare la conversione ad alcuni Nuovi Movimenti Religiosi (NMR). Il termine venne introdotto per la prima volta in Occidente nel libro "''Brain-washing in Red China. The calculated destruction of men's minds" (Lavaggio del cervello nella Cina Rossa. La distruzione calcolata della mente dell'uomo7), scritto nel 1951 da Edward Hunter (1902-1978), giornalista americano corrispondente da Hong Kong ed agente della CIA. L'autore si basò su interviste a cinesi e stranieri che arrivavano a Hong Kong dalla Cina comunista. Il processo usato veniva chiamato "hse nao" (洗脑, pinyin: xí nǎo), che letteralmente significa "lavare il cervello" o "pulire la mente". Questo processo sarebbe stato introdotto nei campi di rieducazione della Cina maoista sin dai primi anni cinquanta per poi diffondersi in Corea. Il "lavaggio del cervello" prevedeva l'uso della scrittura quotidiana su un diario, come strumento di confessione e di delazione, oltre a varie altre tecniche di spoliazione, di umiliazione, di diminuzione dell'autostima degli ostaggi, di controllo delle informazioni, di manipolazione e di propaganda. Il modello di Lifton Il modello nasce da una serie di 40 interviste che lo psichiatra americano Robert jay Lifton condusse ad Hong Kong su militari americani fatti prigionieri durante la Guerra di Corea, come parte della loro valutazione psichiatrica. I risultati del suo studio furono pubblicati nel 1961 nel libro Riforma del Pensiero e Psicologia del Totalismo in Cina (Thought Reform and the Psychology of Totalism: A Study of "Brainwashing" in China). Il libro è uno studio su tecniche di coercizione cui Lifton si riferisce con il nome di riforma del pensiero, adottando il termine usato dai cinesi, anziché come "lavaggio del cervello". La "riforma del pensiero" viene inquadrata come una tecnica più sottile del "lavaggio del cervello", perché il nemico è invisibile, ignoto. Lifton descrisse il processo di "riforma del pensiero" come un insieme di metodi che possono essere usati per cambiare gli atteggiamenti mentali delle persone senza il loro consenso. La riforma del pensiero si fonda sulla combinazione di una coercizione proveniente dall'esterno, ed un'esortazione interiore che sfrutti i sensi di colpa e di vergogna, rinforzata dalla speranza in una guarigione terapeuta|terapeutica dell'ostaggio-malato.2 Lifton suddivise il processo di riforma del pensiero in otto fasi, che possono svolgersi contemporaneamente o in sequenza: * Controllo dell'ambiente e della comunicazione. Include il controllo delle informazioni che giungono al soggetto, e delle sue comunicazioni con l'ambiente esterno. * Manipolazione mistica. Si riferisce alla manipolazione di esperienze che sembrano essere spontanee, ma che in realtà sono state pianificate, orchestrate e dirette dai manipolatori. * Richiesta di purezza. I manipolatori forniscono una visione manichea della realtà, un'opposizione tra bianco e nero senza messe misure. L'ideologia, la fede o le credenze del gruppo, sono rappresentate come l'unica fonte di purezza. I membri sono costantemente esortati a conformarvisi, e combattere per il raggiungimento della perfezione. L'ambiente esterno è considerato come impuro. * Confessione. I peccati quali sono definiti dal gruppo sono confessati ad un mentore oppure in pubblico, al resto dei membri del gruppo. * Scienza sacra. L'ideologia, la fede o le credenze del gruppo sono considerate la Verità Ultima, qualcosa da accettare acriticamente ed in toto. L'esternazione di dubbi è vista come una mancanza di purezza. * Linguaggio caricato. Il gruppo interpreta espressioni o parole comuni in modi nuovi, elaborando un proprio gergo che non può essere compreso da quanti non ne fanno parte. * La dottrina prevale sull'individuo. Le esperienze personali sono subordinate alla scienza "sacra" del gruppo. Ogni esperienza che non si conforma a tale "scienza" deve essere rinnegata, oppure reinterpretata in modo da conformarsi alle credenze del gruppo. * Dispensazione dell'esistenza. Il gruppo gode della prerogativa di decidere chi gode del diritto all'esistenza. Inoltre, è in grado di influenzare l'esistenza dei suoi membri mediante il controllo delle loro finanze, del cibo che ricevono, delle pubblicazioni e dei mass media cui hanno accesso ecc.23 Contrariamente alle vedute popolari sul "lavaggio del cervello", Lifton ha dimostrato che gli effetti della coercizione sono temporanei, ed anche se in grado di indurre una nevrosi, in genere reversibili. Storicamente, la tecnica è stata usata dai Cinesi per porre rimedio alle deviazioni ideologiche, trovando in seguito la sua applicazione anche sui prigionieri di guerra americani. In tempi più recenti, essa può essere impiegata da nuovi movimenti religiosi a carattere totalitario. Autori successivi che si sono rifatti al modello di Lifton sono Margaret Singer e Steven Hassan. Rispettivamente, Singer è autrice del libro Le Sette tra Noi (Cults in our Midst)4, mentre Hassan è autore di Mentalmente Liberi (Combating Cult Mind Control).